The life of Yumi and Rikiya
by Animefan42
Summary: Ok, well this about Yumi and Rikiya, 2 very different girls and their life as they conquer love, hate, trying not to get killed and of course missions. Sorry for the summary, its my first fanfic. Some pairs in later chapters, and of course loads of OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is my first ever fan fiction so I'm really, really sorry if it's terrible.**

**Chapter 1**

There where two friends that didn't seem to mix very well because of their life styles and family. The youngest is Rikiya Moroichi, a high class ninja assassin from the Azuma clan. The other one is Yumi Toshido, from a noble family in the soul society she moves between villages and other places to make new friends, she is in the Kuchiki family. Rikiya is 18 and is 3 days younger than Yumi, but you wouldn't be able to tell as Yumi is slightly mature when she is looking for hollows or souls, or fighting in general.

Yumi and Rikiya met one day when Yumi was looking for a hollow. She noticed a girl with long green-teal hair, bright amber eyes, who was dressed all in red and looked related to someone she knew. So Yumi saved Rikiya and they became friends. Even though Byakuya Kuchiki, the head of the Kuchiki clan, disapproved of it, he thought it was her own decision and she was old enough to stand up and choose for herself.

Yumi and Rikiya met up everyday for lunch and told each other about the missions, stuff they have learnt and people they like.

"I like Rikimaru from my clan, Izuru Kira, Ichigo Kurosaki, and the 2 arrancars, Ulquiorra Schiffer and Ggio Vega," said Rikiya.

"Honto? Your lucky you have a couple, I have loads," said Yumi, sadly.

"Tell me who, tell me who!" said Rikiya, as she poked Yumi.

"Well, I like Kisuke Urahara, Jushiro Ukitake taicho, Toshiro Hitsuguya taicho, Gin Ichimaru taicho, Rangiku Matsumoto, Nanao Ise, YumichikaAyasegawa, the 2 vizords Rose, Shinji Hirako, the 2 arrancars, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Ulquiorra Schiffer as well, but not that much and I'm pretty sad to admit this but Byakuya Kuchiki taicho," admitted Yumi.

"WAIT! You like Kuchiki taicho?"

"Umm… yes, actually."

"Shocker, didn't think he was your type. Did you say Rangiku and Nanao?"

"Yes, why?"

"No reason, I'm just shocked that you like girls."

"Did I not mention that?"

"Nope! When were you planning on telling me?"

"I thought I told you!"

"Shut up, Yumi. People are staring."

"Thanks…. Oh shit there's Byakuya taicho!"

"Yumi, calm down. We can leave if you want."

"No wait. He might not notice us if we sit here."

"Well for your sake I hope your right."

_Oh bugger, why did he have to come in now?_

_OK, we will be fine as long as he doesn't come over, or if he does I hope I can look at him without blushing._

"Yumi, what are you thinking about? Must be something dirty for you to be blushing," teased Rikiya.

"Rikiya, shut up. Let's go, I heard Ichigo and Kisuke are here today," said Yumi, slightly annoyed.

"OK! Let's go! Where do you think they are?" asked Rikiya

"Let's check Squad 13's barracks," said Yumi, thinking deeply, "They might be visiting Rukia; we should also check Squad 11's barracks because I overheard Kenpachi taicho telling Ichigo that the next time he is back in the Soul Society he should go see him."

"OK, you lead the way!" said Rikiya.

**A/N sorry it's so terrible but this is my first one. The main characters Yumi and Rikiya are actually me and my friend. I'm Yumi and she is Rikiya. Also in case you don't know taicho means captain and honto means really. More stuff to come and shall be more M rated in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Last time:**_

**_"Let's check Squad 13's barracks," said Yumi, thinking deeply, "They might be visiting Rukia; we should also check Squad 11's barracks because I overheard Kenpachi taicho telling Ichigo that the next time he is back in the Soul Society he should go see him."_**

**_"Ok, you lead the way!" said Rikiya._**

**Chapter 2**

"It's just round this corner," said Yumi.

_Why of all days did he have to come into the same restaurant we were in? What if he heard what we were on about? Dammit!_

"Yumi are you ok?" asked Rikiya, "You look kind of worried."

"I'm just thinking what would've happened if he came in earlier and happened to hear our conversation," admitted Yumi, "You know what his hearing is like."

"Yumi, your thinking about this too much," said Rikiya, "I don't think he would've heard the first bit… maybe the bit when I started shouting about you liking girls."

"Maybe." Yumi replied briefly.

They kept running in silence for the next 10 minutes, the only sound was their breathing and their shoes against the ground. They were shocked to find that Kisuke and Ichigo were at Squad 13's barracks about to leave.

"Matte! Wait!" shouted Yumi and Rikiya.

"Kisuke Urahara-sama!" yelled Yumi, "Ichigo Kurosaki-kun!"

They started to slow down and waving frantically. Kisuke waved back and Ichigo just nodded.

_Ichigo is so like Ulquiorra. Never showing emotion, except when he is in a fight or if anyone of his friends are in danger. Tch… pathetic._

"Yumi-chan! It's nice to see you!" said Kisuke, in a caring voice, "Who might this be?"

"This is my friend, Rikiya Moroichi," replied Yumi, "We were looking for you, Urahara-san."

"Yumi-chan, you can call me Kisuke you know," Kisuke teased her a bit, "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"I'm sorry, Urah- I mean Kisuke-san," blushed Yumi, "It's a habit you see. Besides we've only met a couple of times so it would be better if I call you Urahara-san."

"Hi, Ichigo-san!" waved Rikiya, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," replied Ichigo, "I'm going on ahead to see Kenpachi in case he sends out a search party and tears down half of the Seireitei. Do you want to come, Rikiya?"

"Yes please!" replied Rikiya getting excited.

"OK, then old man, we are going on ahead," Ichigo said as he turned around to walk off.

"Kurosaki-kun, stop calling me names!" said Kisuke, "It's not nice."

"Sorry, Urahara-san!" said Ichigo, "but I got to go. Come on Rikiya before Kenpachi breaks a wall."

Yumi and Kisuke watched them go, wondering how Ichigo would get on with Kenpachi.

"Kisuke-san, how come Kurosaki-kun is allowed to call you Urahara-san?" asked Yumi.

"Because Yumi-chan, I only let some people call me Kisuke," Kisuke replied, seeing her blush at this he continued, "you are very special to me Yumi. If anything ever happened to you I don't know what I would do."

"Kisuke-sama?" Yumi asked curiously, "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do, Yumi-chan," Kisuke replied softly, "If you want I can show you how I feel."

"How?" asked Yumi.

_She obviously doesn't understand _thought Kisuke.

"Like this," he said lifting her head up a bit.

Yumi was really confused at was happening, she was getting kissed by Kisuke and enjoying it, but did that mean he liked her back? Suddenly Kisuke pulled away.

"Now do you understand how I feel?" asked Kisuke.

"Uh… Kisuke-sama yes I do and I'm happy to say I like you to," Yumi could tell she was blushing a lot.

"Well thank Kami," Kisuke said, "That would've been awkward if you didn't."

"Yes it would," agreed Yumi.

Suddenly Yumi collapsed, but instead of Kisuke catching her, Byakuya Kuchiki caught her.

"Byakuya taicho?" Yumi asked tiredly, "What are you doing here? I thought you were eating out today."

"Yumi that is beside the point," said Byakuya sharply, "Are you ok? You aren't hurt anywhere are you?"

"I'm okay, Byakuya taicho," replied Yumi, "I think it must've been Kenpachi's reiatsu. It's so strong! I wonder how Rikiya is"

"What do you mean?" asked Byakuya, "Where is she?"

"Kuchiki taicho, she went with Ichigo over to Squad 11's barracks," replied Kisuke.

"For fuck sake!" cursed Byakuya, "She could be dead right now! Knowing Kenpachi he is probably going all out! Shit!"

_This was the first time I've ever heard Byakuya-sama curse. It makes him even sexier… wait I shouldn't be thinking this!_

"OK, Yumi we are going to get Rikiya back and going to get Kenpachi to stop," said Byakuya.

"OK, taicho!" replied Yumi.

"Oh, and Yumi," Byakuya whispered whilst helping her up, "you don't need to call me taicho. You can call me Byakuya, ok?"

"OK, Byakuya-sama," replied Yumi, "Let's go get Rikiya!"

They ran off with Kisuke in front, showing them shortcuts to Squad 10's barracks.

Will they make it in time?

**A/N – ok it's not as M rated as I had hoped. More to come and definitely for M rating in the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"It's just round this corner," said Yumi.

_She looks worried about something. Should I ask? If I don't then I won't be a good friend. Hmm… I'll ask it might help her._

"Yumi are you ok?" asked Rikiya, "You look kind of worried."

"I'm just thinking what would've happened if he came in earlier and happened to hear our conversation," admitted Yumi, "You know what his hearing is like."

"Yumi, your thinking about this too much," said Rikiya, "I don't think he would've heard the first bit… maybe the bit when I started shouting about you liking girls."

"Maybe." Yumi replied briefly.

They kept running in silence for the next 10 minutes, the only sound was their breathing and their shoes against the ground. They were shocked to find that Kisuke and Ichigo were at Squad 13's barracks about to leave.

"Matte! Wait!" shouted Yumi and Rikiya.

"Kisuke Urahara-sama!" yelled Yumi, "Ichigo Kurosaki-kun!"

They started to slow down and waving frantically. Kisuke waved back and Ichigo just nodded.

_There's Ichigo! Oh, Kami! What should I do? What should I do? Yumi is talking to Kisuke as if it's nothing! Maybe I should say something? Ok I'll say hello!_

"Hi, Ichigo-san!" waved Rikiya, "How are you?"

_Damn it say something say something!_

"I'm fine," replied Ichigo, "I'm going on ahead to see Kenpachi in case he sends out a search party and tears down half of the Seireitei. Do you want to come, Rikiya?"

_Fuck yes! The two of us alone till we get there! Who wouldn't take this offer?_

"Yes please!" replied Rikiya getting excited.

"OK, then old man, we are going on ahead," Ichigo said as he turned around to walk off.

"Kurosaki-kun, stop calling me names!" said Kisuke, "It's not nice."

"Sorry, Urahara-san!" said Ichigo, "but I got to go. Come on Rikiya before Kenpachi breaks a wall."

"Bye, Yumi! Bye Urahara-san, nice to meet you!" shouted Rikiya as they walked away.

And so the walk to Squad 11's barracks, started off as awkward.

_What should we talk about? Maybe I should ask him something? What the hell should I do! This isn't my character! This isn't the confident Rikiya!_

"So Rikiya, how are you?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm fine, what about you?" replied Rikiya.

"I'm alright, dreading this fight with Kenpachi though," he admitted sheepishly.

"If you don't mind me asking, why?" asked Rikiya.

"Because knowing Kenpachi he is either going to try and kill me or ruin half of his barracks." He said.

"Really?" asked Rikiya, "I've only been here during lunch as I could have a mission to go on after lunch or Yumi could have to go searching for hollows, so I'm not too sure what everyone gets up to."

"I was thinking you weren't from here," admitted Ichigo, "but either way I want to tell you how I feel."

"How you feel?" asked Rikiya.

_Oh, Kami! He's going to confess!_

"Yes, how I feel," replied Ichigo, "Actually I'll show you."

Then he kissed her and she could tell she was blushing but she didn't care. Ichigo was kissing her and she was kissing back, that's all she cared about. Suddenly he broke off.

"Come on, Rikiya," he said, "Before they catch up with us."

"OK!" said Rikiya

.

They ran on with Ichigo leading the way. The exchanged glances now and then but they decided not to mention it as Kenpachi would surely tease him about it.

"Just up here," said Ichigo, "I can hear his bells already!"

"Bells?" asked Rikiya, "Your not going to fight the taicho with the small pink haired vice taicho, are you?"

"I am, why?" replied Ichigo.

"I need to go back then," Rikiya said hurriedly.

"Why? What's wrong?" Ichigo asked"

"It's his reiatsu," she replied, "it's too strong."

"Don't worry," he encouraged, "You can stand behind me, and I won't let you get hurt."

"Thanks Ichigo-san," she replied trying not to blush.

"Well, here we are," he said.

_Oh Kami! How fucking big is this barrack?_

"Let's go inside, I'm sure Kenpachi is waiting," said Ichigo.

Rikiya nodded in agreement.

"Ah, Ichigo!" Kenpachi said as he greeted them, "So nice of you to finally join us, and who might this be?"

"Hello, Kenpachi" Ichigo said, "This is Yumi Toshido's friend Rikiya Moroichi."

"Ah, Yumi's friend?" asked Kenpachi, suddenly interested, "It's nice to meet you Rikiya, and how might I be of assistance?"

"It's nice to meet you too Kenpachi taicho," she replied politely, "And the pleasure is all mine. Just promise me you won't kill Ichigo."

"I promise," said Kenpachi.

"Can we start or will I just leave?" asked Ichigo.

"OK, we will start now if you wish," replied Kenpachi, "But what will we do about Rikiya? You know how most people react to my reiatsu."

"Don't worry," said Ichigo confidently, "She'll be behind me so I won't let your reiatsu get past."

"I hope your right Ichigo!" said Kenpachi, "Because your about to meet my friend pain!"

"BRING IT ON!" shouted Ichigo.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" they both shouted.

Their reiatsu started to grow and grow, but Ichigo's didn't go behind him and neither did Kenpachi's. They started to fight and Ichigo brought out his hollow mask so he could make his reiatsu get larger.

_So that's what Ichigo's mask looks like. I've never seen it before._

_It's scary in a way. Wait a minute what the fuck is that?_

"ICHIGO!" shouted Rikiya, "WHY IS THERE A WHITE YOU AND A OLD YET HANDSOME MAN STANDING BESIDE YOU?"

"Ichigo! What does she mean?" asked Kenpachi, really confused.

"Rikiya, I have no idea how you can see them," he began, "But the white one is my hollow self and the old man is Zangetsu, my zanpaktou."

"WHAT THE FUCK! THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING!" shouted Rikiya, "THIS IS TOO CONFUSING FOR ME! SO YOU AND KENPACHI CAN JUST KEEP FIGHTING! I'M GOING TO LOOK FOR YUMI!"

With that she walked off. Ichigo and Kenpachi just stood their letting the reiatsu stay there as if they were going to fight.

"Byakuya, is coming over now," said Kenpachi, "We should just let our reiatsu stay like this till they come over. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yeah, sure," Ichigo replied, "I just can't get over that she can see Hichigo and Zangetsu. I'll ask Urahara-san when he gets over."

"That's a good idea," agreed Kenpachi, "She is one strange girl anyway."

**A/N – sorry it's like the last one but I had to start off in the same place other wise you wouldn't find out anything to do with the fight.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Last time**_

**_"OK, Byakuya-sama," replied Yumi, "Let's go get Rikiya!"_**

**_They ran off with Kisuke in front, showing them shortcuts to Squad 10's barracks._**

**_Will they make it in time?_**

**Chapter 4**

Kisuke, Byakuya and Yumi where there in 10 minutes. They stood there and looked around for Rikiya.

"Kenpachi!" shouted Byakuya, "Where is Rikiya?"

"Byakuya," Ichigo began, "She ran off. She saw Hichigo and Zangetsu in my fight with Kenpachi, and then she ran off shouting at us. We thought it would be better if we stood here and waited for you to come instead of running after her."

"She ran off?" asked Yumi, "Dammit! She doesn't know her way around here! That's it Byakuya taicho, Urahara-san, Kenpachi taicho, I'm going to look for her and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

Without another word she ran off. Byakuya, Kisuke, Ichigo and Kenpachi just stood there, when Byakuya ran off after her. Kisuke, Ichigo and Kenpachi looked to each other speechless.

"Ichigo?" asked Kisuke, "You said she could see Hichigo and Zangetsu, correct?"

"Yeah, it's strange though," Ichigo replied thoughtfully, "She is able to see them only when we were fighting…"

"Ichigo I've got a brilliant idea!" said Kisuke enthusiastically.

"What is it this time Urahara-san?" asked Ichigo dreading what Kisuke was going to say, "The last time you had a brilliant idea I nearly killed Shinji and his friends."

"Yes, well," Kisuke stammered, "This time will be different… Anyway here's what we will do. Ichigo let Shirosaki-kun come out when we are going after her, but just let him take control of your body and you control your brain. If this works, then she should see both of you."

"What if it doesn't?" asked Ichigo.

"Then you will be the horse and I'll be the king!" replied Hichigo.

"Oh! This is new!" laughed Kenpachi, "He looks like a killer now! Ichigo I'm only joking! So Kisuke is this Hichigo?"

"I believe it is," said Kisuke, "Oh Shirosaki-kun! It's so nice to finally meet you!"

"Shut it taicho!" growled Hichigo, "So what do I have to do for the pitiful king?"

_Oh, Kami! How did he know I was a taicho? Maybe he hears things from Ichigo's thoughts. I can't react to taicho though, since after I was a taicho it has only been my lovers that call me that… ok I'll just act as if nothing happened._

"Taicho?" Kisuke said trying not to blush, "Sorry, anyway you have to look for Rikiya, she was watching the fight between Ichigo and Kenpachi, and it must've been after Ichigo summoned his mask that she saw you and Zangetsu."

"OK, what way did she go?" asked Hichigo getting interested.

"I'm not too sure," Kisuke admitted, "but it seems as if Byakuya and Yumi might know where she is."

"So if I find Byakuya and Yumi, I might find Rikiya?" asked Hichigo.

"Yeah, and you should get going otherwise you won't find her before they do," replied Kisuke, "Me and Kenpachi will follow, but we will stay out of sight in case if she sees us she might run away."

"OK, taicho!" said Hichigo, "Time to go find Rikiya!"

_Why did she have to run away? Why couldn't she have just stayed there even if she could see Hichigo and Zangetsu?_

"Um… Byakuya-sama," said Yumi, "Who is Hichigo?"

"Hichigo?" asked Byakuya, "He is Ichigo's hollow. I fought him once, it wasn't a good fight. At the point he came out Ichigo was going to die so he was saving him, but it seems as if Ichigo can control him."

"It must be hard for him," said Yumi sympathetically, "Having a hollow inside of him… I wouldn't be able to handle it if it ever happened to me."

"Well let's hope it doesn't happen to you," said Byakuya in a very caring voice, "If it did happen I don't know what I'd do. You wouldn't be the same, and that Shinji guy would have to fight your hollow if it did happen."

"How do you know that will happen?" asked Yumi.

"Because I asked Urahara," replied Byakuya, "Someone is following us. I can't tell who it is though."

"Maybe its Ichigo or Rikiya," said Yumi.

"It could be," said Byakuya thoughtfully, "We should wait here till they catch up."

"OK!" said Yumi.

**A/N – I know it's not as long as the other's but I want to keep all the good things for the next chapter! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – well this is chapter 5 of my first ever fan fic, and I am glad to say I'm enjoying it! I hope you are as well!**

**P.S the start makes no sense... i wrote this in three nights and didn't re-read it before i finished... woops  
**

_**Last time:**_

"_**Because I asked Urahara," replied Byakuya, "Someone is following us. I can't tell who it is though."**_

"_**Maybe its Ichigo or Rikiya," said Yumi.**_

"_**It could be," said Byakuya thoughtfully, "We should wait here till they catch up."**_

"_**OK!" said Yumi.**_

**Chapter 5**

_I wonder where on earth Byakuya and Yumi are. Dammit! Where could they be?_

Hichigo was chasing them for 10 minutes after they stopped. He looked everywhere for them and still couldn't find them, he was going to miss them when he heard a girl scream.

"There they are!" shouted Hichigo, "Hello! Yumi-chan! Byakuya taicho!"

"It was Ichigo!" said Yumi excitedly, "Ichigo-san! Are you looking for Rikiya?"

"Ichigo!" laughed Hichigo, "I'm not Ichigo! I'm Shirosaki Hichigo! It was Urahara's idea. A way to get Rikiya to listen."

"Damn that son of a bitch!" shouted Byakuya, "Why the fuck did he let you out?"

"Byakuya taicho, language please," said Hichigo trying not to laugh, "You don't want Yumi-chan to think that's all you can do! He let me out because Rikiya can see me and Zangetsu! Its taicho what do you expect? It's a wonder king went along with it though, considering how bad it went the last time I was out!"

"What do you mean?" asked Byakuya, "what happened?"

"Well too put it short, I nearly killed Shinji," replied Hichigo, "It was an accident of course. It was the time king was trying to control me. We should keep going you know, in case something happens to Rikiya."

"Yes, your right," said Byakuya and Yumi together.

They kept on running ahead looking for her. Hichigo kept glancing over at Byakuya with thoughts he wouldn't have told anyone.

_Hichigo! Can you please stop thinking like that?_

_Sorry king, I can't help it! He's just too… there is no word to describe it to tell you the truth._

_Yeah, well if you want to do any of them things ask Urahara-san if he knows a way that you can separate from me for a certain length of time everyday._

_That's a good idea king! Thanks for the help, just promise not to think of Rikiya that often if it doesn't work._

_As long as you don't think about Byakuya in that way._

"DEAL!" Hichigo shouted, realising he hadn't thought that.

"What's a deal?" asked Yumi.

"Sorry," Hichigo apologised, "I was having a conversation with king when I realised I had shouted the last bit. I didn't mean to though."

"That's O-" Yumi began before being interrupted.

"Ichigo-san! Is that you?" shouted Rikiya.

"Thank Kami for that," said Byakuya, looking over at a slightly more relaxed Yumi.

"Rikiya! Throw a kunai up in the air above you!" Hichigo instructed, "We will be able to get you then."

Rikiya threw her kunai up really high, so high which if you hadn't been looking properly you would've missed it. Byakuya lifted Yumi when he saw it and Hichigo and Byakuya went over to her.

Byakuya let Yumi slip from his arms, not wanting to let go. She stood there for a minute looking up at him with the smile he loved. She ran over to Rikiya and hugged her, telling her how worried she was and how she missed her.

"Thank you Yumi, Byakuya taicho and Ichigo," said Rikiya as she wept with delight, "I was so worried and I thought I had lost all of you."

Byakuya walked over and gave her a handkerchief and said, "There, there, don't cry. If you start to cry then Yumi will cry."

"Your right Kuchiki taicho," agreed Rikiya, whose tears had begun to stop.

Hichigo walked up behind Byakuya, started to nibble at his ear and whispered, "Start to fight me or I will punish you later. If she sees me like this then Urahara taicho should be able to get his information about what she can see." He continued to nibble at his ear until Byakuya told him to stop, that he would fight him and that he could punish him later.

"OK," Byakuya started, "Ichigo lets have a rematch for that last fight we had."

"Bring it on, Byakuya!" teased Hichigo.

"Don't do it," plead Rikiya, "I don't want to see what I saw when you fought Kenpachi."

"Don't worry," Hichigo reassured, "I won't be using my hollow mask this time. If you see anything just tell Yumi, OK?"

Rikiya nodded. Yumi and Rikiya moved out of the way, so Byakuya and Hichigo could fight. It just so happened that where they moved to Kisuke and Kenpachi where hiding behind them so they could see what was happening.

"Ready?" asked Byakuya.

"Bring it," replied Hichigo with a smirk. He thought about something then whispered "The king is annoyed about all of this."

The fight began normally with barely any reiatsu, just enough so that if they were hit they could block it easily. It seemed as if Hichigo and Byakuya where getting bored.

"Ha ha! Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!" shouted Hichigo.

"Bankai! Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" shouted Byakuya.

Yumi was ready to kill herself when Hichigo used his Bankai. She knew that Rikiya knew what it was like. Instead of it being its usual long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with a black zanpaktou, it was a long-sleeved, ankle-length white coat with a white zanpaktou.

"Oh, shit," whispered Kisuke.

Yumi gave Rikiya a hug as she looked over at Kisuke and gave him a look as if to say _What the hell were you thinking? _Which he noticed and gave a look back that was sad and unhappy.

"Y-Y-Yumi, something is wrong," stuttered Rikiya, "I know that's Ichigo over there but why is Z-Zangetsu and I-Ichigo there?"

"What do you mean why is Ichigo there?" asked Yumi as if she didn't know what was going on.

"Ichigo is over there," replied Rikiya, "He's shouting at the Ichigo that's standing there."

Rikiya pushed Yumi over so that she could stand up. She stood there and concentrated for a minute, letting her chakra fall into the balls of her feet. When she was ready, she got into a running stance and shot forward.

_Dammit I didn't want to do this now!_

"Dance! Kiyoko!" shouted Yumi whilst pointing her zanpaktou up in the air.

A flutter of petals and leaves came down and formed a barrier in front of Rikiya, which she ran head first into.

"Rise, Shizuko!" shouted Yumi whilst pointing her other zanpaktou at the ground.

Whilst the petals and leaves caught Rikiya, she sent her other zanpaktou, Shizuko, to wrap around Hichigo making him vulnerable for attacks.

"Dream! Umeko!" shouted Yumi whilst pointing her last zanpaktou at her head.

She then pointed it at Byakuya and shouted, "Sleep! A dreamless sleep!"

Byakuya fainted on the spot and landed on what were petals and leaves but were now clouds. All the petals and leaves had turned to clouds, so that the passed out Byakuya and Rikiya could sleep peacefully.

"Kisuke, Kenpachi," said Yumi, "Take care of Ichigo, when I get a certain distance away Shizuko's affects will wear off; I'm taking Rikiya to Squad 12's Barracks, so Kurotsuchi taicho can check her to see what's wrong with her, and I'm taking Byakuya taicho to our barracks then I'm going to get Unohana taicho to come over and heal his wounds."

Before Kenpachi or Kisuke could say anything she had left with Byakuya and Rikiya floating on clouds…

**A/N – I just noticed I've been spelling zanpaktou wrong, it's meant to be spelt zanpakuto… but it was what ever way I had learnt it… ah well too late now! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – OK! Finally this chapter is uploaded! decided not to upload it for me so I began to panic... then I had exams so I couldn't upload it. So so sorry it took so long! ^_^ bit of a yaoi pairing in this chapter!**

_**Last time:**_

"_**Kisuke, Kenpachi," said Yumi, "Take care of Ichigo, when I get a certain distance away Shizuko's affects will wear off; I'm taking Rikiya to **__**Squad 12's Barracks, so Kurotsuchi taicho can check her to see what's wrong with her, and I'm taking Byakuya taicho to our barracks then I'm going to get Unohana taicho to come over and heal his wounds."**_

_**Before Kenpachi or Kisuke could say anything she had left with Byakuya and Rikiya floating on clouds…**_

**Chapter 6**

"Well, that was unexpected," said Kisuke, "Who would've thought she had 3 zanpaktou and had a shikai in all of them."

"Well it is Yumi," commented Kenpachi, "She is one for surprises. Did you hear? Apparently she likes women as well as men, see surprise!"

"Yeah, that's what I heard from King," said a tied up Hichigo, "When will you let me go?"

"Whenever we get you healed," replied Kisuke.

"I know! I'm going to ask!" shouted Hichigo, "Kisuke could you make something so that me and king can split up for an hour or so everyday?"

"Hmmm…" thought Kisuke, "I'll see what I can do."

Just then Ichigo took control over his body again and noticed he was wrapped up. He thought about it then realised it was Yumi's zanpaktou ability.

"Thank you, Urahara-san," said Ichigo, "But when will it be ready?"

"Maybe either today or tomorrow if Kurotsuchi will let me use his lab," replied Kisuke.

"Can we get him untied yet?" asked Kenpachi impatiently, "I really want to finish our fight."

"Soon Kenpachi," replied Kisuke, "We just have to get him back to Squad 13's barracks first."

The next day

"Ichigo-san!" shouted Kisuke from the other room, "It's ready!"

"Finally!" said Ichigo enthusiastically, "I won't have to listen to these thoughts for a while!"

"What's ready?" asked Yumi confused.

"Oh Yumi-chan, your there as well!" Kisuke said surprisingly, "A machine I made for Ichigo, so his hollow could have a body of his own."

"Honto?" asked Yumi, "Why would you want your hollow to have his own body?"

"Because of his fucking dirty thoughts," replied Ichigo, "I can't take it! Even though he will be out for an hour or so he will be back again and then I'll have to listen to these thoughts again."

"That's right," said Kisuke, "Now come over here and step into this side of the machine. Your hollow will come out the other side."

Ichigo walked over, smiled at Yumi then got into the machine. The lights went off for a minute when the machine was turned on. When the lights came back on Ichigo walked out smiling then an albino version of Ichigo came out the other side.

"Finally, I'm free for a while!" said Hichigo happily, "Ha ha king, I'm glad you can't read my thoughts now!"

"Just remember our deal when you get back," said Ichigo annoyed.

"I won't forget king!" said a happy Hichigo, "Now I'm going to get some ramen then go find Shinji or Ulquiorra if they're here."

"Bye-bye, Shirosaki-kun!" said Kisuke, "-san," finished Yumi at the same time.

Hichigo walked out waving and looking round, getting to know his surroundings. Once he knew what direction the restaurant was he started jumping across roof tops and abandoned streets until he got there.

He walked in and noticed Shinji was in here with his visord friends, so he walked over to him, gave him a hug and sat down.

"Hello, Shinji-san," said Hichigo happily, "Would you mind getting me a bowl of ramen."

_I should probably apologise… but then again, maybe king did already._

"Ichi- no you're his hollow self," said Shinji thoughtfully, "I'll buy it as long as you tell me everything that is going on and answer my questions."

"OK, Shinji," agreed Hichigo, "you order then I'll start explaining.

Whilst Hichigo was explaining everything to Shinji, Yumi went to see Rikiya.

Yumi had a glass of sake with Ichigo and Kisuke before realising it was about time for Rikiya to be waking up. She apologised and took the bottle of sake Kisuke give her before leaving. She ran the whole way there, jumped up the side of the building and sat down beside her. As she was getting her breath back Rikiya began to wake up.

"Hello Yumi…" she said tiredly, rubbing her eyes, "Where am I? Did I get him?"

"You're in Squad 4's barracks. You've been unconscious for about a day. You didn't get near him though," Yumi said before explaining how she ran head first into leaves and petals.

"Is Ichigo ok?" asked Rikiya.

"Yes, he got Kisuke to make him a machine so his hollow isn't in his body for an hour or so," replied Yumi, "Are you in the mood for celebrating?"

"Celebrating?" asked Rikiya confused, "What for?"

"Your quick recovery of course. You got better before Byakuya-san…" said Yumi happily before saying thoughtfully, "Yumichika owes me money…"

"Honto?" asked Rikiya, surprised, "Oh, let's celebrate!"

Yumi and Rikiya began to drink heavily until 1 o'clock when Rikiya hit Yumi because she was going to kiss her. During this time other things where happening around the Soul Society.

When Hichigo had finished eating and answering Shinji's questions he decided to go visit Byakuya. He asked Shinji were the barracks where and once he got pointed in the right direction he started to walk there as he thought it would be better to take his time.

_What should I do… what if he is awake…_

_If he is asleep I can do it… but if he isn't he might push me away…_

By the time he got to the barracks he was panicking. He then decided that he'd do it anyway. He walked in and asked the vice taicho if he could see Byakuya for a minute. He agreed but only if he made sure no one else came in whilst he went to get some food.

Hichigo walked in calmly and noticed Byakuya was asleep. He walked over and sat beside him, but in a way that he could lean over and kiss him. He sat there looking at his surroundings and thinking how cute Byakuya looked when he was sleeping. He decided to do it now as his vice taicho's reiatsu was far away.

Hichigo lent over Byakuya and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He pulled away and hesitated to see if he would wake up, but Byakuya just lay there. Hichigo did it again but for longer, then he noticed Byakuya had opened his mouth a bit so he slipped his tongue in and began kissing him more passionately not caring if the vice taicho came in or if Byakuya woke up. He suddenly realised Byakuya was kissing him back. Hichigo was enjoying this feeling until all of a sudden he got pushed away.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" shouted Byakuya, "WHO LET YOU IN HERE?"

"Your vice taicho let me in thinking I was Ichigo," Hichigo replied sadly, "I'm sorry Byakuya taicho, I thought you wouldn't notice and then you started kissing me back and I got carried away."

"THE ONLY REASON WHY I KISSED YOU BACK WAS BECAUSE I WASN'T THINKING PROPERLY!" shouted Byakuya.

"Oh…" said Hichigo, "Ok then… I'll be on my way. Hope you feel better."

With that Hichigo walked out leaving Byakuya feeling slightly guilty.

**A/N – Sorry I haven't posted in a while, after chapter 5 I had started to write chapter 6 but then so much was going on like exams coming up, revising, homework. I was hoping to post this before April or even on April fool's day, but I just finished this at 9.45 pm, after 3 classes where I was getting covered and about 3 hours typing it up I finally have it finished! **** I have noticed that more people are reading on from the first chapter, which is a thing I'm really excited and happy about at the moment! Please review as I am stuck on the next chapter which I am hoping to post either next Thursday or a couple of days after! Thank you! ^_^**

**A/N edit - Ok this was 13 days and 10 days belated birthday present for me n Rikiya (my friend) ^_^ I was hoping to get it up earlier but I forgot about it *blushes from embarressment* on another note this is getting exciting isnt it? Please R&R (read and review) as I'm not too sure what to do next.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOT A CHAPTER - JUST AN UPDATE!**

**OK HERES THE THING, I HAVE LOST ALL OF CHAPTER 7 ON MY IPOD AS I UPDATED THE SOFTWARE ON THE APP I WAS USING AND IT WONT WORK ON MY IPOD NOW. SO UNLESS I REWRITE CHAPTER 7 THIS FANFIC IS GOING TO BE POSTPONED FOR NOW.**

**ON ANOTHER NOTE, IM STARTING A NEW FANFIC CALLED A DAY WITH AN ANIME CHARACTER. I AM TAKING REQUESTS ON CHARACTERS YOU WOULD LIKE SO PLEASE FEEL FREE TO POST THEM AS A REVIEW.**

**THANKS.**

**Animefan42 ^_^**


End file.
